


【all冢】惊！青学部长竟是白痴美人

by sakuranbo133



Category: allT, all冢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranbo133/pseuds/sakuranbo133
Summary: 没剧情，磕糖吧私设腿腿U17没有去德国
Relationships: all冢 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【all冢】惊！青学部长竟是白痴美人

1L

谢邀，但这个贴主老标题党了。

手冢国光是冰山全能部长不是白痴美人谢谢

2L

确实，我觉得他什么都会干，那天我们学生会开会大热天的空调坏了，他居然挽了袖子把空调修好了。

我当时就震惊了，这就是手冢国光的魅力吗？果然是我不能承受的

3L

不是按理说手冢国光坐那你们不就会感觉到凉爽了吗？为什么还要再开空调？

4L

楼上是傻了吗？还是那些同人文看多了脑子不好使了，我们部长是清冷懂吗？瘦瘦高高，白白净净，气质绝美的我们青学部长，什么冰山冰箱言论，叉出去谢谢

5L

已经在叉了

我真的看这种言论看吐了，希望下个贴能遇到有脑子的网友

6L

那次会议我也在场，我盯着他露出的手臂嗑了半天，我lsp了

4L

别说了，青学谁不馋手冢国光呢

我一个男的都馋

5L

hello，你是忘了他对同性的吸引能力了吗？

好家伙，高中网球界人均T厨谢谢

6L

别说了别说了，孩子在嗑了，已经嗑死了

7L

？

高网小白瑟瑟发抖。

8L

我真的好喜欢看他打网球啊，他挥拍的时候简直就是在发光。

我每次看都要死死捂住自己的心才能不让它从心口里跳出来再螺旋鸡叫升天，人没了

9L

呜呜呜，谁见了不说一句天神下凡呢，枯了

10L

他高一那年没打真的太遗憾了，那届全国大赛就是天神下凡，神仙打架，初三升上来的部长还有高中的神仙们，真的绝

11L

对对对，我那年就在想要是腿在就能和大和部长打一场了，但是我今年圆梦了，不过我真的觉得可惜，好想看博格看到那个时候腿的表情啊啊啊啊啊！！！

12L

别说了，问就是那个学长混蛋

13L

手伤我永远的痛啊

真的每看一次初三的双部之战就哭一次，那次腿手臂受伤痛苦的表情真的太杀我了，怎么会有这么强大又脆弱的人啊

14L

双部我真的，又爱又恨

15L

大爷:别恨，本大爷和本大爷老婆好着呢，谢谢

16L

本大爷就很灵性

17L

我去，我想到了，这么看手冢确实tm是个白痴美人啊！！！

18L

？？？楼上是什么章程，快说来给我听听开心开心

19L

大爷不是每次比赛前都要脱衣服，撒玫瑰花，响指，自带BGM吗？

我亲眼见到那次你大爷脱下来衣服，往头上一甩那个袍子就落在手冢的怀里两个人中间就开始下玫瑰花雨，我站在观众席中间那块都能闻到那个玫瑰花熏香的味道，响指也是打得格外风骚呢？

谁看了不说一句你大爷还是你大爷，只有更华丽，没有最华丽。

20L

好家伙，这字里行间我只能看到几个字，“孔雀开屏”

这是什么，这就是孔雀的求偶行为啊，难为大爷了，一套动作做了八百回还是要在手冢面前做点不同的彰显一下自己的魅力

21L

xswl，最绝的是当时手冢的反应，我第一排，看着大美人推了推眼镜，只说了一句，“满足了？开始吧。”就要开始发球了

我当时都能看到大爷的笑凝固在他的脸上，一脸无奈地把手伸了回来

22L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我笑得好大声

想不到吧，迹部景吾，你也有今天！

23L

更绝的是，比赛以后，手冢还在问迹部的那些玫瑰花去哪了

大爷当时很惊喜地回答，手冢是喜欢吗？我给你寄到家里去，要多少，什么颜色的……

大爷还没有说完，就被腿挥手制止了，我就听见他说了一句，感觉很浪费，下次不要做了。

24L

大爷:hello？手冢国光你有事吗？

25L

那是什么时候？高二两校联赛那次吗？

但真的那次以后大爷就再也没撒过玫瑰花了

26L

我竟然想不到大爷还有忠犬属性？

27L

我竟觉得手冢有点可爱？

28L

他真的是白痴美人啊，恋爱白痴罢了。

我曾经亲眼看见你大爷把腿横在他身侧来了个腿咚，那性张力绝了，我恨不得他们俩当场就doi，而你腿居然一脸认真地跟他讨论鞋的牌子，我也是醉了

29L

看来楼上是U17知情人士？

30L

U17名场面太多，我来打卡了

31L

关键词:三角恋，大打出手

我当时都嗑晕了，大爷甜甜两个人单打就为了争谁是手冢的宿敌？

我真愣了，写作宿敌，但其实是能在对方被窝里留宿的敌人吗？i了i了

32L

偏巧这故事的另一个主角一脸无辜地评价着场上的招式，我当时真的觉得他NB

要是我，这两个人为我大打出手，我简直要心花怒放到炸裂好吗

33L

楼上也许这就是你不是手冢国光的原因吧

34L

学到了学到了，我立马下场当白痴，美人我真的凑不来

35L

关键是，这俩人还真打了一回，就在后山，我是第二天早上看他们下来吃饭的时候发现的，一个手臂磕青了，一个嘴角挂了彩

36L

我真的好想去U17当扫厕所的或者扫地的也可以，我真的好想打卡名场面啊！！！

37L

懂了，这就去U17当地板？

38L

蹲个打架后续，哭唧唧.jpg

39L

来了来了，撒娇还是你大爷比甜甜强，换来美人给他擦药，腿问他怎么弄得，他说是后山磕的。

然后过了会甜甜自己过来给手臂揉药水，三个人不都在场吗？甜甜自己一个手不方便，药就撒了一袖子，腿看不下去了，所以甜甜也获得了美人揉药的待遇

总得来说，这次打架两个人都没亏。

然后腿当时看到甜手臂上青了一大块，就很诧异问他这难道也是后山磕的，然后甜就真的很忍辱负重地回了一个嗯。

回来腿还在宿舍大厅的白板上写了一句:后山路途崎岖，小心行走。

这句话一直就在白板上没人擦

39L

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，他真的好可爱，好可爱，好可爱！！！

40L

我得想个办法睡了手冢

41L

楼上别想了，他可能会给你一个过肩摔让你再也不能对他sp

42L

不是，U17的营地我不是没去过，我真的不敢相信腿居然信了那两个人的说词，U17后山就是训练场好叭，先不说大爷，甜甜都从里面摸爬滚打多少次了？他能摔成那样？

再说有哪个人能磕石头磕到嘴角啊？

我真的疑惑了

43L

笑死我了，这么看来我腿白月光属性是真的？

44L

不止白月光吧？我觉得他也有成长为朱砂痣的可能

腿不是当时要去德国但没去成吗？但好像现在跟德国代表队关系也很好的样子，那天我还看到有人说他们在一起打了球还去看了歌剧吗？

45L

是和大佬吧，我去练球的时候碰到了

一个馆的人都在看他们俩打，真的太让我开眼了

46L

对不起，我现在一看见大佬就能想到辛德瑞拉这个梗

47L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，没想到吧，泥塑手冢的居然是大佬本人

48L

森德瑞拉是什么鬼？

49L

就是腿德国治疗的时候用了手冢区被大佬看上了，拿着个手冢区痕迹的照片到处找，投资人调侃他找没找到自己的辛德瑞拉

50L

有那味了，所以手冢区＝水晶鞋？

51L

好家伙，笑死了

52L

糖点不是这个啊姐妹们，是事后体育报纸拿这个来调侃大佬和腿，你品品大佬的回答

如果国光是森德瑞拉就太好了，毕竟我拿到了他的水晶鞋，那样他最终会来到我的队伍，但很可惜

53L

这年头光头的男人都这么会说话了吗？？？

54L

这语气，真的有点求而不得的心口朱砂痣那味了，我嗑到了

55L

不是，当年这期报纸真的大买啊，因为隔壁版就是手冢和白石的绯闻，我当时都震惊了，那有正经报纸卖这个的啊？

56L

绯闻？俩高中生的绯闻？

这样的无良报纸多给我来一些好吗？求求了

57L

呸呸呸，不是绯闻，就是两个人的访谈，因为当时U17在国内真的很热，然后就找了这俩访问吗

那个配图，我死了

就是圣书勾着腿的脖子头贴头，给你们看

我特意存下来的

【图片.jpg】

58L

我天，我被吓到了，这是两个高中生该有的性张力吗？

我不当妈粉了，我要他们俩马上谈恋爱

59L

哪家正经公司让人头贴头拍照啊，嗑死我了

60L

手冢应该不喜欢这样吧？

61L

怎么会？你腿可能都意识不到这样有什么不好

62L

他好像真的对这些身体接触不是很敏感

肩，腰，手臂这样的部位好像他都不是很在意？碰了也没什么反应？

63L

白石就是很喜欢勾他脖子，我U17的时候一般看不到白石

一旦白石和手冢同时出现，你就能看到手冢的脖子上一定缠着圣书大哥的手，我真的无语了

给你们看看照片

【图片.jpg】

64L

白石藏之介你没有老婆吗？为什么要勾着我老婆？

65L

？楼上别做梦了好吗？口水都要流到我这了

66L

等等，白石和手冢很熟吗？

67L

为什么不熟，U17一个屋子上下铺住了好几个月呢

报纸不都说了吗，每天早上腿的水都是圣书给打的，而且腿还给圣书铺过床

68L

铺过床？！

69L

对，还不只铺了一次，那几天我看圣书早上打水的时候笑容都变多了

70L

不是，为什么要给他铺床？

我老婆都没给我铺过

71L

别问，问就是因为爱

72L

我知道，我问过

你腿一脸认真地回答，因为是朋友而且有段时间他加训会很晚回来，所以就帮他一下。

他的那个表情和眼神就是，你为什么会问这么无聊的问题？

73L

是的，我腿是一个可以给兄弟铺床的人，每天一问世界上怎么会有腿这样又乖又听话的男孩子

74L

为什么楼楼上能和腿说的上话？

75L

因为我是食堂大妈？

76L

那甜和腿呢？我记得U17时候这俩不熟

77L

你怕是瞎了眼了，这俩正经八百的青梅竹马好吗？

那个时候说真田爷爷生病了，还是腿陪着回家看人的

78L

？不是幸村和真田的关系比较好吗？

79L

腿家和甜家关系是真的好，我一度怀疑这两人一起订了娃娃亲

80L

我那是第一次见到腿真人，两个人应该是坐轻轨回去的吧？

我就在现场，当时还十分不敢置信，拿着手机对了半天才敢相信

然后我就垂直入了真冢的坑

81L

楼上，我疯狂到炸裂想听你说你入坑的故事，求求了，我想听想吐了

82L

想听+1

83L

你们不要水楼，我这就来了

我坐得是最后一趟，本来就没有几个人了，我那节车厢就我们仨，我还离得他们好远。

就是甜整个人都很心神不宁，脸色也很白，坐在座上很安静，但就让人觉得他很不安

手冢就一直握着他的手，就很用力那种

我低头玩了会手机，再抬头的时候你甜就已经把头埋在人家颈窝里了，手冢的手还在安抚地拍着甜的后颈

我那时脑子里就是易感期的alpha和他的omega

84L

我六眼泪了，手冢国光yyds

85L

这个剧情，我真的好想搞车啊

求求了，那个大神给我写一篇让我看看吧

86L

手冢国光这个人怎么回事

又圣母又能干又脆弱又漂亮，还是个恋爱白痴，太复杂了，我要嗑死了

87L

我以后看文看到圣母小男孩就代手冢国光的脸，我已经涩没了

88L

呜呜呜，我信了，看看这一个个男人为他黯然神伤，用了那么多手段都没把美人钓到手

89L

嗨，手冢国光他只是真的认真地在交朋友罢了

90L

想想这些个男人形形色色的心思，可惜了，我们腿是个白痴美人

91L

我以后每天一遍人类应该珍惜傻瓜美人

92L

这么看下来，就数大爷最惨

明明单箭头最明显，但你腿不但没给他铺过床也没安抚过他

大爷好可怜，快让妈妈疼疼你

93L

可怜的孩子，我怜爱了

94L

谁说的，谁说的，我强烈谴责他好吗？

你大爷的生日宴会，不是请了一堆一堆的人来了吗

腿和大爷那天穿了情侣款，而且你大爷还在众目睽睽之下，对人家吻手礼了

吻手礼，真的亲上了，结结实实的

头一份的好吗

94L

我好想看当时在场众人的表情

有没有图给我看看

95L

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

【图片.jpg】

96L

白石的表情，xswlxswlxswl，能让我笑一年

这牙冠紧咬眉头深皱的样子我真的第一次见

97L

我四天宝寺人真的没见过这样的圣书

98L

这是甜吗？

【图片.jpg】

99L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，有一说一你不圈我都没看出来这有个人

这脸也太黑了吧

笑死我了

100L

卧槽等等

101L

楼上嗑得不行了？

102L

【动图】

我去

看见了吗，亲嘴了

真的，这个力度是舌吻吧？

我去，太涩了

103L

这是？

104L

扯过来的那个力度真的好杀我，拉领带我真的涩爆炸了，还扣腰了

腿腿闭眼睛时睫毛好长，呜呜呜他还扶肩膀了，这个情态真的好依恋啊

105L

不是，这图哪来的？

106L

你腿转发的，官宣了

107L

等等，这不是出现在前面的那几位吧？

108L

这个涩情又意外的结局我真的没想到

109L

幸村:没想到吧，是我


End file.
